<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle Hands by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565675">Gentle Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deus Ex Machina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: Machina could live upwards of ten-thousand years.</p><p>Fact: Homs were often lucky to make it to the age of eighty.</p><p>Problem: Shulk, twenty-eight, and Egil, over two-thousand, were destined for their romance to end somewhat abruptly as Shulk aged.</p><p>Solution: Well… Shulk had an idea for a solution. There was just one problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deus Ex Machina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which I could not think of a good title so I just snatched from .hack//G.U. bc Gentle Hands has been stuck in my head for days now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fact: Machina could live upwards of ten-thousand years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fact: Homs were often lucky to make it to the age of eighty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Problem: Shulk, twenty-eight, and Egil, over two-thousand, were destined for their romance to end somewhat abruptly as Shulk aged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solution: Well… Shulk had an idea for a solution. There was just one problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil.” Shulk’s voice was quiet, hesitant, as he made his way towards the Machina. “You seem to be hard at work, still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am.” Egil sighed, glancing over at Shulk. “There’s no rest for the wicked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s rest for you.” He slipped under Egil’s arm in order to stand in front of him, hopping onto his work bench and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Think you could give me a minute of your time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you? I suppose I can make the time.” He smiled at him, rubbing his nose against Shulk’s. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” The hesitation was back in his voice as he looked down. “I was thinking. About us and our future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Egil frowned a bit. “What about it, Shulk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already nearing thirty and, well, that wouldn’t be a problem, except…” He looked Egil in the eyes. “Every year I can’t help but feel we’re getting closer and closer to losing each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk…” Egil placed his hand on the side of his face with a sigh. “You needn't worry about that. We’ll spend the time we have together well--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose you to my old age, though!” Shulk shook his head. “I… I know what you did to the Homs you turned into Face Pilots. In theory, their life-span would be much longer than a normal Homs. Maybe not the same as a full, natural Machina, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk.” Egil’s voice was stern, cutting the Homs off. “You cannot be suggesting I do that to you</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it would let me be with you longer.” Shulk replied, once again hesitant thanks to Egil’s stern reaction. “We--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk, the research is still in experimental phases.” He turned away, hands on the table as he opened files for Shulk to see. “Did you forget what happened to Fiora? How she almost died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a machine to restore my Homs body should things go wrong, and I wouldn’t ask you to use the exact designs for Face Pilots!” Shulk shook his head. “The important organs would need to stay within my body, for one. But I can help you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk.” Egil looked at him, a pain in his eyes. “You are asking me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eviscerate </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I know, but…” He looked down, away from Egil’s eyes, unable to stand the look in them. “I don’t want to lose you so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk.” Egil swiped through the files. “You have to understand you are asking… much from me. More than I’m sure I would be able to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk continued to look down at his hands, frowning. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at you, Shulk. I just…” Egil looked to him again, holding out a hand and once again cupping his face. “I want you to understand what you are asking of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk sighed, placing his hand over Egil’s. “...I understand. I won’t bring it up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shulk.” He paused as he turned back to the documents he had opened. “...If the idea will not leave you, however, feel free to speak with me again. We can find a way to work through this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. Work through this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, Fiora.” Shulk sat with the woman in Outlook Park, looking out at the sky. “What was it like? Being Half Machina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She blinked a few times at the question, head tilted to the side. “Well, the fact I was dying was no fun, but… the body in general wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, I guess. I was stronger, faster, sturdier…” She laughed a bit, scratching her cheek. “Not sure I would want to go back to that, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Shulk shook his head. “I never meant to imply your Face body was better! I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off and Fiora tried to scoot around to look him in the eye. “Shulk… are you hiding something from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” He still wouldn’t look at her, and soon enough she was standing in front of him, trying to get a look at his eyes. “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you’re overthinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you won’t even look at me!” Fiora placed her hands on her hips. “Come on and out with it! What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about Homs lifespans in comparison to Machina’s.” His voice was quiet, sad. “Egil and I have started dating recently and the idea of leaving him alone, after so little time and after all he’s already lost, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his voice broke, Fiora moved to sit next to him again, pulling him into a hug. “Oh, Shulk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried into her arms for a while, unsure of what else to say. He hadn’t wanted to bring this up, not to her. She had been through so much, and the last thing he wanted was her to think he was ignoring her suffering because of his own whims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had been so curious, unable to keep the question to himself… He felt so stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to Egil about this?” Fiora finally pulled away, wiping tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes, but… He didn’t seem happy with me bringing it up. I think he wants me to stay a Homs.” It was hard for him to accept that, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still wanna do it, don’t you?” Fiora sighed, putting her chin in her hands and leaning her elbows against her knees. “Oh, what am I gonna do about the two of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiora…?” He frowned, looking at her. “What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the two of you are gonna be at this stand-still forever, knowing how you guys go about things.” Fiora looked at him, sticking out her tongue just a bit. “So I’ll go ahead and talk to him, see if I can get him to see your side of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, you don’t have to do that, Fiora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late…!” She stood, giving Shulk a smile. “If anyone can convince him, it’s an ex-Face Pilot, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” He blinked, but nodded. “I guess you do have a point. I just don’t want him to feel pressured to agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, and I promise I won’t pressure him!” Fiora smiled, holding out her hand towards him. “Just let me try and get him to see your point of view, that’s all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” He took it and stood up as she pulled him to his feet. “Thank you, Fiora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something, Fiora?” Egil glanced at the Homs. “You’ve been standing there for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil.” Fiora kicked at the ground. “I wanted to talk to you. About Shulk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made him put down his work, turning to fully face her as he leaned against his workbench. “What of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked with him, in the park.” Fiora looked at him, frown on her face. “He told me about some… worries he had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Were these worried perhaps linked to the idea of him becoming half-Machina because of his short lifespan?” He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I already spoke with him about that, Fiora. I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand you don’t want to. When Meyneth was with me, she showed me you were a peaceful man. Not the type to be able to easily stomach what you did to create the Face Pilots.” Fiora spoke quietly, but firmly. “But Shulk trusts you, and… he doesn’t want to leave you alone again. He knows how much it hurts to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiora…” He turned away from her, trying to push back the upset that was surely clear on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Egil. Just try and think on it, for a little bit. You don’t have to do it, Shulk told me he’d hate if you felt you had to, but…” She shook her head. “Think on his feelings before you two talk about it again, he’s thinking about you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I know.” He placed his hands on the table and grit his teeth. “I will… think of what you said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Egil…” She walked over to him, patting his arm. “Just… think and then talk, okay? I’m sure if you see Shulk’s side of things, he’ll be okay no matter the outcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Fiora.” He nodded a bit. “You’re right… Shulk has been… nothing but understanding with me in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Fiora patted his back with a chuckle. “Knew you would see things my way. I’ll leave you be for now, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, glancing over at her. “That would be nice, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother, you seem stressed.” Vanea placed a hand to her chest, a worried frown on her face. “Have you slept at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet. Trying to decide something…” He forced back a yawn as he stared at schematics. Was there anything he could change for Shulk? Anything that would make him feel alright with all of this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil.” She approached, a frown on her face. “What is keeping you up tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...A lot of things, Vanea. A lot I must think on.” Egil closed the pages before Vanea could truly get a look at what he was doing. “You needn’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil, you and I both know I’ll worry.” She sighed, standing next to him. “...Were you looking at the blueprints for Face Pilots again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil thought for a moment, if he could lie and get away with it. “...Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you thinking on them?” Vanea’s voice became soft, worried. “The battle against the Bionis is long in the past now, you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Shulk asked me to turn him into one. Out of his own fear of leaving me when he dies.” Egil’s voice shook a bit more than he would let it around anyone else. “He wants me to rip him to shreds and rebuild him, Vanea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil…” She placed her hands on his shoulders, humming a lullaby from their childhood. A song that would always calm him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his face in his hands as she continued to hum. “I don’t know what to do, Vanea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak with Shulk, brother. He will not hold it against you, should you say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right, but…” Egil turned towards her and finally, tears threatened to escape. “Is it right for me to tell him no? I did it to Homs before, what’s one more time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother, you should not think like that!” Vanea shook her head, stepping in front of him. “I know how creating the Faces hurt you. How against our very nature as Machina it went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad, Vanea--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called them bugs to be able to do it, brother! You would mumble the words as you operated and turned them into the soldiers you wanted!” Her voice raised a bit. “Don’t you dare put your own mental health to the side again! Do not walk back down that dark path!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanea…” He went limp into her hug as she pulled him into one. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t do it again, you dummy… You are no longer alone, you no longer have to push yourself and do those horrific things…” She held him close, sniffling. “Please, Egil. Think of yourself, for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard Fiora came and talked to you…” Shulk kicked his legs mindlessly as he sat on Egil’s workbench once again. “I hope she didn’t push you one way or another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did not, she simply asked me to… consider your feelings.” Egil put his hands on Shulk’s thighs. “And so I did, I considered yours as much as I did my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, then…” Shulk swallowed hard. “I accept whatever answer you want to give to me, Egil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is the case…” He looked him in the eyes. “Please, give me time. I want to see if there’s any way I can make this safer, if there’s anyone who can help me. If I were to open you up and pick you to pieces to put you back together, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil’s head dropped into Shulk’s lap as he collapsed towards the ground, shaking as if crying, though no tears fell. “I am not sure I could stand to see you like that, Shulk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” He placed his hands on Egil’s head and did his best to try and rub his back. “Don’t force yourself, that’s the last thing I would want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you aren’t forcing me… I just…” He looked up at him. “I think I’ve realized I cannot stand the idea of losing you so soon, either. But I do not want to take you away from your other loved ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil…” He leaned down, kissing him. “It’s okay, we’ll get through this, figure it out. Step by step.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right…” He returned the kiss. “There’s no reason to rush it. Homs don’t die </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly, after all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>